


Blood of the Black Rose

by JetLikeTheJewel



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetLikeTheJewel/pseuds/JetLikeTheJewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravenna Ravenblade's life, and her last human moments and thoughts before becoming a Vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood of the Black Rose

 

 

 

 

 

 

I can't help but fidget anxiously. Feeling nervous is an understatement; my palms are sweaty, my heart is racing, and I am beyond terrified. It's late, and I'm the only one in the sleeping quarters. This is all happening so fast...Vicente must be very patient with me, because he hasn't said anything since I've yet to sleep in the Sanctuary. Of course, he told me I could change my mind about this anytime, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. His offer was just too enticing to refuse. So here I am, sitting on the bed...too terrified to even sleep-near regretting my decision. 

        It's not like he would jump from the shadows and sink his teeth in my neck just for the thrill of it. He wouldn't do that to anyone here. He gave me specific instructions to slumber in the Sanctuary should I wish to follow through with this. He told me that when I'd wake up, the changes would happen immediately. What if I don't wake up? What if he drains me dry of my blood and leaves me to die? What if I awaken and lash out in a frenzy trying to fill my need. What if I lose control? What if I can't take it?  So many fears race through my mind, and I can feel myself going pale. I'm scaring myself, and I can't help it.

             Throughout my childhood, I was raised to believe that Vampires were evil. How monstrous they were, given their inhuman strength and unquenchable thirst for blood. Not even the Nine could drive out their existence, for they fell in the category of Daedra and Necromancy; they were meant to be feared. Some believed that this was nothing more than religious nonsense, others held this to all things they felt to be true. Strangely as it is, the belief of their existence and the nonbelief seem near equal upon everyone. Since I was a child, I would wear a dozen masks to blend in with those religious fanatics, whilst having an overly yearning desire to find the truth of their existence for myself. It wasn't just Vampires I was intrigued by, but all things that were commonly shunned by society mostly out of fear. But Vampires are what I found to be most interesting. When I turned twelve, I casted aside my facade and decided to express my fascination to those around me. I was reluctant, and I must admit...I never should've attempted the thought.

 I thought that since I was still considered a child, they'd hear what I have to say and not shun me away or brand me as a Daedric Worshiper. To put it simply, I was a fool. A bold, naive, blinded, arrogant fool. I was shunned by many people; even those who I thought would take pity on me. Life became much harder than it should have at that point. I resulted to being a thief, and found myself in the Imperial Prison walls countless times. Thinking back, I still remember the many tallies and scribbles written on the walls. Not to mention the broken lock picks beneath the hay and straw floor of my cell. I was given no pity, no mercy, and I was sentenced just like any other adult. 

 

                             No matter how much I tried to shine within the years, no matter how much I tried to repent my ways and tried to make amends...alas, it was never good enough. After all...society and petty misunderstood ill-willed piety would never let me live it down. So I gave up, giving in to my mad nature when I turned 14 and decided to show them...what a real monster truly was. I set fire to hard worked crops, shredded books regarding the Nine Divines, and wrote in very crude and colorful languages upon banners and churches. "Long live the Daedra!" was my favorite- it really pissed people off. I had both deeply amused myself, and made life harder than I could've imagined...but it was worth it. And then one day, everything changed. I know that everything I did was extreme, but this...this was far more than I bargained for. I took a life...by savage means. Suzanna Lesla had treated me like I was nothing since the day I met her. On my 15th birthday, she nearly beat me to death. She claimed that I had stolen her precious little ruby necklace. I actually did, and when she beat me, I laughed through the pain whilst telling her I sold the measly trinket for five gold pieces. Suzanne was at least 19, but she seemed like she was younger due to her thin face and childish voice. Her Father was a wood elf, and her Mother was an Imperial. That didn't exactly make a beautiful child. 

 

 I had been a fool to laugh at her...feeling something sharp pierce through my palm, I cried out in pain. Blood seeping out of my hands and a punctured wound. She had aimed to kill me. In a furious rage, I knocked the silver dagger out of her hand, catching it, and stabbed her in the chest repeatedly, screaming at her the whole time. Her face was pale, her blue eyes unblinking, and her blond hair stained with splotts of crimson. It dawned on me of the horrendous act I had just committed. I was stunned, dazed, thrilled, and mortified all at once. It all happened so fast. I panicked, and at night I dumped her body into the Watergate bay just outside of the Imperial city. The whole time I was carrying her body, I felt the hairs on my neck rise. It was like a ghost was shadowing my footsteps, watching my every move. I tried to convince myself it was paranoia, and when I stared down at the five gold pieces in my hand, I began questioning my sanity further. The worst was yet to come...  


 

 Little did I know that taking a life would draw the attention I least expected.

 

 That very night, I slept against a lone pine tree near the Imperial Prison. The guards weren't present, and I didn't really mind. Pulling out my moth-eaten bedding, Suzanna's lifeless body never left my thoughts. I chuckled nervously to myself, wondering when the guards would be searching for me. I knew that if they pinned the murder on me, I'd be executed of be in prison for life. I wasn't good at picking locks, but I nearly entertained the thought of finding a way to thread it into my skin. Feeling my right palm pulsate in pain, I decided against it. My palm was wrapped in rags I had ripped from my sleeve, tied together poorly. The wound was still damp through the thin fabric and blood dripped down my arm. I sighed, feeling too wired to even sleep. 

                    

 

                 At some point, I must of because I felt the hairs behind my neck stand. Terror in its greatest form consumed me, and my eyes nearly bulged out of its sockets seeing someone hovering over my form. Hooded in black, his eyes unseen and his skin slightly pale, a sinister smile stretched across his face. "You sleep rather soundly for a murderer. That's good. You'll need a clear conscience for what I'm about to propose." He said, kneeling before me.

I slowly sat up, my legs trembling. I opened my mouth, trembling and stuttering my words as I spoke. "Who...who are you?" I whispered my voice so small that I could barely hear it myself. The stranger's eyes narrowed, his smile stretching further in a chilling manner.

 "I am Lucien Lachance, A speaker for the Dark Brotherhood. And you...you are a cold-blooded killer. A taker of life...harvester of souls. You have caught my attention, and I am deeply impressed. Your gift with that blade was truly remarkable," Lucien bowed his head slightly, his smile never wavering. "And I wish to further enhance that beautiful talent of yours. I present to you a choice...to join our rather unique family."

My eyes widened, and everything felt still. Even the wind was silent, as if it knew the horrors of the man before me.  My mouth stood agape, words that even I didn't know were true; "...But I'm no murderer..." Lucien looked rather amused by my response. Lucien leaned closer to me, his smile curling into sadistic glee.

 "Oh dear Ravenna...if you can't convince yourself, what makes you think you can convince me?"

Lucien pulled something out of his long sleeve and what I saw nearly made me jump out of my skin: Suzanna's dagger, stained with crimson. It shone in the luminant reflection of the full moon. Lucien smiled, grabbing my hands and gently folding them around the brown hilt of the blade. "You're not going to survive this alone. I will give you one last chance. Come with me and I will teach you to walk in the shadows as if it were your friend, strike with a hidden blade, and serve Sithis to your dying breath. Decline my offer, and I'll leave you to your fate."

 

...How could I refuse?

  I have lived among my brothers and sisters, feeling welcomed in a way I had never expected. I was accepted for whom I was, and I learned so many things that the outside world had neglected me. To this day, I don't regret the decision I had made...but I've yet to decide upon this one.

After what felt like hours of convincing, I lie on my bed, feeling stiff and still like stone. I could feel my eyelids growing heavy, and I could feel my accelerated heartbeat trying to pound its way out of my chest. I was in between a waking/sleeping state. I opened my eyes, and just before I lost consciousness, I saw a silhouette looming over me; his glowing ruby-red eyes squinted in glee and a familiar fanged smile.

  
 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
